Home and commercial furniture refers to the movable objects in typical homes and commercial spaces intended to support various human activities such as seating (e.g., chairs, stools and sofas), sleeping (e.g., beds) and performing bathroom activates (e.g., vanity, closet, etc.). Home furniture is also used to hold objects at a convenient height for work (as horizontal surfaces above the ground, such as tables and desks), or to store things (e.g., cupboards and shelves). Conventional home furniture can be a product of design but mainly fills a functional role for the typical consumer.
One of the problems associated with conventional home and commercial furniture arises when space is minimal and furniture must fit in small areas. This is a common problem in large metropolitan cities, where rooms are typically smaller than in less-populated areas, as well as in hotel rooms, where space is limited. Lack of space for conventional furniture is also an issue on private jets, other aircraft, cruise ships and other watercraft, where sleeping chambers and staterooms provide a smaller sleeping and bathroom area for individuals. When dealing with smaller living areas, it can be difficult to find furniture that fits in said areas. It can be especially difficult to find furniture to fit in small areas that have irregular shapes, which is often the case on cruise ships and other watercraft. This is compounded by the fact that most conventional furniture is designed and manufactured for larger spaces and are designed to serve one function only.
As a result, there exists a need for improvements over the prior art and more particularly for a more efficient and space-saving solution to the various home furnishings used by consumers in a typical home, hotel room, cabin, stateroom or apartment.